Humedo
by Ary666
Summary: Un mar de sentimientos contradictorios asalta a Atobe mientras seca con cuidado el cabello de Yuushi.... Continuacion de Videncia


_Muy buenas!!!! aqui dejo otro vicio... continuacion de este : _

_ espero que os guste mucho... y ya sabeis, Comentarios loooooove. Este me gustó mas que la primera parte... nu se, será que estoy en plena excitacion literaria xD. _

_ Arrogant Pair ( Oshitari x Atobe)_

_Advertencias... shounen ai _

_Disclaimer, pot no me pertenece, las ganas . _

9 - Húmedo

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me acerqué a la cama, estabas con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre las sábanas. Tu rostro tenía una expresión tan sumamente relajada que no quise despertarte. Me senté a tu lado y pasé despacio la toalla por tu cabello húmedo aún por la lluvia. Pasados unos instantes, arrojé la toalla lejos de mí y acaricié tu pelo lentamente, tus mechones azules resbalaban por entre mis dedos con delicadeza, y un sentimiento nuevo llenó mi interior entonces: culpabilidad

Quería cuidarte, que nadie pudiese dañarte… pero en el fondo sabía que quien más daño te hacia era yo. Te revolviste entre sueños y mi mano quedó suspendida en el aire, esperando a que volvieras a estar en calma. Sentí miedo de tocarte de nuevo. Sentía que un nuevo roce de mis dedos en tu piel seria un castigo para ti, te dañaría de nuevo; pero los deseos de acariciarte me mataban

Eras demasiado irresistible para mí

Presioné mis labios con cuidado en tu frente, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda: estabas ardiendo. Extendí una manta por tu cuerpo y recogí la toalla del suelo para borrar todo rastro de humedad de tu rostro. Dormías profundamente y no te diste cuenta de nada

Te veías tan sumamente inocente y desprotegido que a medida que pasaban los minutos me odiaba más a mi más a mi mismo; por hacerte sentir tan mal que tuvieras que escaparte en mitad de la noche para venir a verme, y todo porque hoy me fui de los entrenamientos sin mediar palabra con nadie… por que me fui sin despedirme de ti. Me odié por ser tan cobarde y no aceptar de primeras mis sentimientos

Maldita sea, Yuushi, vendería mi alma al diablo por tenerte entre mis brazos una sola noche

Pero en el fondo… siempre fui un cobarde, estaba tan cómodo con la vida que llevaba que tenía miedo de los cambios, incluso de los que puedan llevar a algo mejor.

Hasta Ore-sama esconde la imperfección absoluta tras una sonrisa serena. Irónico, ah?

-Keigo…- susurraste, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Me arrodille a los pies de la cama y tome tu mano entre las mías: seguían heladas – perdón por molestarte…

-Calla, no eres ninguna molestia – cada palabra que salía de mi garganta me quemaba a fuego lento – trata de descansar , mañana estarás mejor

Asentiste despacio y cerraste los ojos de nuevo. Suspiré más relajado e hice amago de levantarme, pero apretaste mi mano con fuerza, trastocando mi huida. Sorprendido, traté de soltarme, pero una vez más me lo impediste

-Quédate conmigo

Aún tratando de adivinar si eso era una orden o una súplica tiraste de mi brazo, echándome en la cama, a tu lado

-¿De dónde sacas esa fuerza aún enfermo? – inquirí , algo avergonzado por la situación

Ignoraste mi pregunta y apoyaste la cabeza sobre mi pecho, riendo suavemente mientras te abrazaba con fuerza, ansiando sentirte más cerca de mí

-Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí… - murmuré, aun sintiéndome culpable

-Olvídalo – me pediste, mirándome con intensidad. Me sentí intimidado ante la profundidad de tu mirada y tú, notándolo, sonreíste apoyándote en mi pecho de nuevo – Oyasumi

Me ahorré el decirte algo, y deje que la caricia de mis dedos recorriendo tu espalda fuese quien te diera las buenas noches en mi nombre. El sonido de la tormenta descargando su furia sobre el tejado y las ventanas de mi casa se me antojo relajante en ese momento.

Quien me iba a decir en ese momento que esa sería la primera de muchas noches a tu lado, rozando hasta el mismísimo cielo gracias a tus besos, a tu cuerpo….a ti.

Fin

Ya que te tomaste el trabajo de leer... que cuesta dejar tu opinion??? buena mala decente horrible...als acepto todas

Saludos!


End file.
